


Husband Knows Best

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Fic, Bestiality, Bondage, Caning, Creampie, Degradation, Face-Fucking, Gags, Humiliation, Knotting, Male Dog/Female Human, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut-Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I thought I trained you better,” he tells her.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, narcissa/dogs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	Husband Knows Best

Narcissa kneels naked on the floor of Lucius’ study, positioned on all fours with her wrists and ankles bound. Her legs have been forcibly spread, thighs parted wide to show the glistening cunt, evidence of her arousal dripping from her slit. She looks up at Lucius, eyes open wide. They’re still wet, teardrops clinging to her lashes from the caning Lucius had given, her ass bright red and burning from when he’d hit her repeatedly. A gag is placed in her mouth, her lips curved around the large ball. Saliva pools and trails down her chin, creating a mess. Lucius knows she must hate it. 

It makes him love it even more. 

He circles his wife, watching her shiver under his critical gaze. He lifts his cane, pressing it once again to her cunt. She mewls at it, aching and desperate. He tuts. 

“I thought I trained you better,” he tells her. He sounds disappointed, and she mewls again. “But you can’t even control yourself. Look at you; acting like a bitch in heat all day, despite knowing I had things to do.” 

Muffled words come from behind Narcissa’s gag, presumably an apology. Lucius strikes her again. 

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Lucius says. His cane presses further up, against the opening to her ass. “Now, there’s only one cure for such a slut,” he continues. He whistles lowly, and the patter of paws sounds, his two large wolfhounds coming to sit at his feet. “A bitch ought to be bred.” 

Narcissa tries to look around, eyes widened. It’s easy to recognize the shock. She attempts to shake her head, but Lucius tuts, cutting her off. “The time for talking is over.” 

He calls the smaller of the two dogs forward, allowing him to sniff at Narcissa’s wet cunt. His thick dog tongue darts forward to lick experimentally, and Narcissa moans despite her body trying to get away. The dog, now interested, continues to lick her. Her efforts double but Lucius halts the struggle by placing his cane to her shoulder blades and pressing down, forcing her to present herself to his pet. 

“That’s a good girl,” he says, as if she were also one of the dogs. “Don’t worry; You will enjoy it, whore that you are.” 

He looks to ensure that his pet is ready. Satisfied, he orders the dog to ‘mount’. 

Narcissa groans from behind her gag as claws catch at her back, the dog positioning himself to get his big, red cock inside her waiting pussy. Lucius pays close attention, his own cock hard at the sight of his wife being fucked by a dog. “Good boy,” he encourages as the dog’s cock slips inside. Narcissa moans loudly, enjoying it despite her struggles. Lucius chuckles when she can’t stop from moaning even with the gag. 

“See?” he asks. He doesn’t wait for a response. “It’s what whores are made for. Stop fighting and give in. You know you want to.” 

Lucius murmurs more encouragement to his dog, and it fucks into Narcissa with fervor, paws scratching her back as he struggles to stay steady, his balance thrown with how Narcissa attempts to struggle. It’s once again halted, Lucius moving to kneel in front of her to keep her in place himself. 

“You wanted this, remember? Walking around in that flimsy dress, drawing everyone’s attentions. It’s what you deserve.” 

Narcissa whimpers. Drool covers her chin, her eyes once again wet. Lucius notices the way she rocks in tune with the dog, meeting the trusts of his canine cock. He runs a hand through her hair encouragingly, the ache of his cock almost too much to bare. 

His pet continues to fuck her. Narcissa continues to moan, the fight gone now that pleasure has overtaken her body. The room fills with the sound of a dog fucking into his wife’s slick pussy, and Lucius can’t handle it. He reaches to undo his fly and removes the gag from Narcissa’s face, inching forward to wipe the tip of his cock against Narcissa’s cheeks, his pre-cum coating her skin. 

“ _Lucius_ ,” Narcissa cries once she’s able. Her voice is full of bliss. Lucius takes the opportunity to thrust forward, a hand winding in his wife’s hair as he forces his cock down her throat. She swallows it and chokes, struggles between Lucius and the dog. He doesn’t give her time to adjust, just thrusts into her mouth until her face is buried in his crotch, balls pressed to her chin as he feeds her as much cock as he can. 

“Beautiful,” he grunts, holding her there as she struggles to breathe. Her eyes water again, mascara running. Lucius pulls back and allows her a breath before repeating the motion. 

Between them both, it only takes a few minutes for her body to still and shudder, her walls tightening enough to set the dog off. Canine cum fills her as the dog pants, and she groans as the feeling, Lucius fucking into her mouth as he watches. 

She whimpers as the dog’s knot forms, stretching her wider than she’s ever been stretched. She pleads with Lucius with her eyes but his own are lit bright, enthralled. A few more harsh thrusts and He comes down her throat with a jerk of his hips. 

She’s forced to swallow as much as she can, some of the white liquid dripping out of her mouth and across her chin. Lucius removes his cock and moves away from her as he tucks himself back into his trousers. 

Once Lucius regains his composure and the knot has gone down, the dog is ordered to move away. Narcissa mewls at the feeling of its come spilling out of her, her pussy slick with their mixed juices. Lucius smiles at his wife, pleased to note the fucked-out expression. 

“Still wanting, hm?” he asks, ignoring Narcissa’s exhausted shake of her head. He calls the larger dog forward. “I think you’re ready for Hecate now. Perhaps the ass, this time?” 


End file.
